


Duane Barry

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [29]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Duane Barry

“We’re in position. Proceed when ready.”

He disconnected the call and put the phone back in his pocket, nodding to the men beside him.

All of the pieces were in place. Krycek waited in the hospital stairwell with two other men, their eyes trained on the door. When Duane Barry came through that door, they’d be ready for him. Down the hall, another man standing outside the door of Duane’s room pressed a button on a small device, a device that would alter Duane’s brain waves and provoke a hallucinatory response. Believing he was about to be abducted, Duane would flee the room, and Krycek and his team would intercept him.

As if on cue, the door slammed open, and the three men jumped to subdue Duane. He fought, as expected, but he was weak still, and they overpowered and wrestled him to the floor without much difficulty. Krycek clamped a hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming.

“Shut up and listen to me!” he hissed. “You’ve got two choices here. Choice number one is you yell and fight, and the doctors come running, and you go back to whatever’s waiting for you in your room.”

“No!” Duane tried to yell from behind Krycek’s hand. Krycek pressed his knee down on Duane’s stomach, and the man grunted.

“You don’t like choice number one, then why don’t you listen to choice number two? Listen good, because I’m only going to say this once. You’re going to do something for us, and in exchange, we’re going to let you walk out of here. You’re going to go to an address. You’re going to collect a woman. You’re going to drive her to the mountain, and then that’s it. They’ll take her, and you have my word that they’ll never take you again. You understand?”

Duane’s eyes were wide as he nodded, frantically. Krycek slowly pulled his hand away from Duane’s mouth, warily. He stood and gestured to the other suited men.

“Get him up.” He turned to the corner behind him and picked up a paper bag, which he handed to Duane. “Put these on. You’re not going to get very far trying to walk out of here in a hospital gown.”


End file.
